


The Days Repeat (and Keep You Here to Stay)

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has 50 tries to keep Michael alive for a day. He's down to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Mystery Spot" on Supernatural. A variation of it based on it anyways.

Gavin’s day started horribly. Incredibly bad.

Michael was walking down the stairs (Gavin fell asleep on the couch), no glasses on, and fumbling around. He was sleepy and grumbling about something involving alcohol. Gavin turned around to greet him, but the next thing he knew, Michael was at the bottom of the stairs with his head bashed in, neck snapped, and bleeding. Gavin cried out after he realized what happened, and yelled for Geoff, crying. Geoff called 911 frantically, glancing from the phone to Gavin to Michael, but they both knew Michael was dead. The cold, dead brown eyes and still chest was a dead giveaway.

Everyone cried and was in tears; the Jersey boy had been a big impact, but on Gavin the most. Geoff had to drag Gavin away from Michael’s body, and comfort him for hours.

He eventually fell asleep in the car, Michael’s creeper necklace (which Gavin bought for their 2nd anniversary) clutched in his hand.

Then Gavin woke up again.

He was confused on how he got there. Wasn’t he in the car moments ago? Gavin walked into the kitchen, thinking and trying to sort his memories out with a sense of dread in his chest. Michael had died, but why did this morning feel the same?

“Gavin?” Michael called out, his speech slurred by sleep. Gavin jumped up and rushed to the bottom of the stairs, crying out on instinct.

“Wait, wait, wait Michael!” Thankfully the Jersey boy had stopped. He questioned why. “I-I had this really bad dream that you died by falling down the stairs…” That was it; it was all a vivid dream. Michael shrugged, but let him be guided carefully down the stairs by the British boy. Gavin let out a breath he had been holding when Michael reached the bottom of the stairs, this time not bruised and battered.

Gavin let go of Michael and walked back to the kitchen, trying to shake off this feeling that _he had lived this day before_. He looked back just in time to see Michael trip ( _Damn I should’ve gotten those glasses_ , Gavin thought.) and crash into the glass table, shattering it. Gavin rushed over to him, panicked and thinking, _no, not again_. Gavin pulled Michael out of the glass, and gasped. Any exposed skin on Michael’s upper torso and face, were impaled by glass. Gavin knew this wasn’t enough to kill Michael, with his stubbornness and the fact it just wasn’t possible, but he was. Michael’s breathing slowed and soon stopped altogether.

Gavin later found out a stray piece of glass had slit his jugular.

This time, Gavin woke up while he was in the middle of crying over Michael’s body. He shot up from the couch and ran to the top of the stairs, meeting Michael just as he was coming out of the bedroom. Gavin demanded that Michael wear his glasses, and pushed the Jersey boy back in their bedroom.

Michael came back out of the room, glasses on, but a bit disgruntled. Gavin then led Michael back down the stairs carefully, and pulled him towards the kitchen. Michael asked why he was being so paranoid.

“A dream,” Gavin said shortly. He stopped for a moment and thought. “What’s today?”

“It’s Tuesday, Gavin,” Michael answered, his speech slurred by sleep.

 _Like yesterday and the day before_ , Gavin thought bitterly. He nodded at Michael and turned to the stove. “Do you want to eat anything?” he asked. Gavin tried to shake off the feeling of uneasiness. Michael shook his head. Gavin shrugged and reached for the eggs.

Breakfast went fine until Gavin looked away to put his dishes into the sink. He heard choking behind and dropped his plate. Michael’s face was blue and he was scratching his throat. Gavin ran over the shattered remains of his dish and over to Michael.

“No, no, no,” Gavin muttered. “I kept you alive this long, I can’t lose you because you can’t swallow your damn food.” Michael looked at Gavin with panicked eyes. “Geoff!” Gavin screamed. “Fuck, c’mon Michael!” Gavin tried to drag Michael out of his chair to perform the Heimlich maneuver, but Michael collapsed. Gavin couldn’t get him back up again. “I’m so sorry Michael,” Gavin sobbed. As soon as he said that, Michael’s eyes rolled back and he stopped moving. Geoff came in, Griffon right behind him. As soon as Griffon gasped, Gavin woke up again.

This time, he saw a note clutched in his hand. Gavin opened the note and read what was scribbled on it.

           

I see you’re going a bit slow here Gavin. Here’s the skinny: You have 50 chances to keep Michael alive, avoiding every obstacle there is. You have used three of those chances. 47 remain. If you fail to keep Michael alive for that long, you will have to **_live without him_**.

 

Cheers,

Church

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas on how to kill Michael. Maybe put some suggestions in the comments? Go crazy, but make sure it's actually possible. (Aka no unicorns impaling Michael)

Gavin clutched the note in his hand. He would keep Michael. One day couldn’t be that hard, right? Gavin rubbed his face and sighed. There is a million ways a person could die; of course it isn’t going to be easy. He looked up to go get Michael when he saw that Michael had already woken up and making his way down the stairs. Gavin jumped up.

 _Damn_ , he thought. _I forgot about the stairs._

Just like the very first day, Michael tripped and fell down the stairs, snapping his neck, bashing his head in, and bleeding. Gavin couldn’t help himself. Tears slipped through and rolled down his cheeks at the mere sight Michael battered and bruised. Gavin shakily picked up his phone and looked at the date.

Tuesday. Then he woke up again. A note was neatly folded and placed on his chest. When Gavin opened it, he saw two numbers.

"4/50"

Gavin groaned and ran to the top of the stairs, doing the same as the previous days. Demanding that the disgruntled Jersey boy put on glasses, lead him down the stairs, around the glass table, and into the kitchen. Gavin said that they would have oatmeal this time. Michael complained, but Gavin forced him to eat the meal. 

Nothing happened during the time between making the coffee and giving to Michael. Except that Gavin tripped and tossed the scalding liquid into Michael face. Michael screamed and grabbed his face, falling from the chair with a thud. Gavin panicked.

“I’m so sorry Michael!” he yelled. Gavin looked around the kitchen to help Michael out. Apparently this “Church” knew that coffee wasn’t going to kill him, and Michael stumbled backwards into the damn glass table again. Then Michael went silent. Gavin pulled at his hair and swore. Gavin then knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

 ------------------------------ Rooster Teeth ------------------------------

The first thing Gavin did was move the glass table into the bathroom. It was a tight fit, but it was better than Michael dying. He repeated the same thing as the day before (and the day before that, and the day before that), and did what he knew couldn’t go wrong. Glasses, stairs, table, oatmeal- it wasn’t much, but it was progress. Gavin tossed the paper (it had “5/50” scribbled on it) into the bin and told Michael to go wash up. He did so, but was complaining the whole way how he didn’t have any coffee. Gavin was thinking on how to keep Michael alive.

Then he heard the familiar sound of glass shattering. Gavin completely forgot that he had placed the glass table in the bathroom. He ran over to their shared bathroom (“What was the point of going back upstairs?” Michael had grumbled.), and saw Michael’s blood smeared on the sides of the bathtub and on the toilet. Gavin swore once more before waking up again, this time with a note that read “6/50”.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course Michael was going to die some way or another. Gavin subconsciously repeated yesterday’s steps, but this time moved the glass table to the backyard. It was a bit extreme, but Gavin was determined to keep Michael alive. Damn it if everyone else thought he was crazy. Gavin didn’t care.

Gavin should’ve cared more about Michael though. Because Michael Jones died in the weirdest way possible.

Death by food poisoning. (Damn oatmeal)

Death by slipping in the shower. (Banged his head on the tap like an idiot.)

Death by electrocution. (Michael shouldn’t have shaved)

Death by bee stings. (Should’ve have called a bee keeper. Largest hive they’ve ever seen)

Death by dog attack. (Keep the damn dog on a leash)

Death by carbon dioxide poisoning. (Left the car on to grab something)

Again and again and again Michael died in ways Gavin didn’t even think was possible. Again and again and again the note counted the number of tries Gavin tried to save Michael.

Today was the farthest they’d gotten, ending up in the parking lot of the Rooster teeth Headquarters after car accident after car accident. (He lost count after 14) Gavin sighed in relief. Although Michael was extremely pissed.

A rather bossy Gavin, a meager breakfast, no coffee, no shower, and he couldn’t even drive himself to work. The perfect morning for Michael Jones to be pissed off.

But today was ended shortly by a goddamn piano falling on Michael. Gavin almost laughed by how ridiculous these deaths were becoming. No, instead Gavin was angry.

He’s going find that Church, and he’s going to get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to wrap this up in a couple chapters.

Gavin finally thought about how to actually get ahold of Church on the 37th try. Obviously he can’t just call him, or visit him. Then Gavin remembered the notes. He thought maybe he could use the note system to reach Church. He said to himself that if he held the note before waking up the same Tuesday morning, the sicko could actually talk to Gavin. But Gavin would have to intentionally let Michael die and waste a try.

But Michael’s gonna die sooner or later, right?

So Gavin wrote letter after letter before settling on a simple, straightforward note.

 

**Why are you doing this to Michael?**

It wasn’t much; Gavin knew that much. But answers were answers, and Gavin needed them immediately. Gavin made sure the note was in his hand when the car parked at the Roosterteeth Headquarters. After moving Michael out the way of the falling piano, Gavin lead Michael through the glass doors. Gavin thought bitterly that those glass doors would come into play soon.

And it seemed just as he thought that, he heard a loud yell coming from the other end of the hall.

Kerry and Adam came barreling down the hall on a rolling chair, Kerry being on the chair. They were yelling for them to move out of the way. Gavin panicked and moved out of the way, but Michael was still sleep-addled and stood there. Kerry screamed and crashed into Michael, slamming into the glass door. Kerry and Michael’s screams were mixed together, Michael’s being one of pain, while Kerry’s was in alarm. Gavin scrambled over to Michael, seeing the damage.

Kerry was fine, a few scratches and a couple pieces of glass stuck to the palm of his hand, but Michael… Michael’s head had slammed into the ground, and the damn rolling chair had smashed his fingers. Michael had landed in the shattered glass. Blood was spilling out of his head, and Gavin saw glass embedded in Michael’s head. He clutched the note harder in his hand, crumpling it.

Gavin didn’t cry; he had become so used to see Michael’s body mutilated in so many ways, that it _scared_ him. Gavin felt a wave of emotions, ranging from scared to panicked to right down pissed, but he knew that if he were to keep Michael alive…

Gavin woke up before he could finish the thought. He shook his head and looked at the note in his hand. Gavin grinned. He was getting somewhere. He repeated the necessary procedures to keep Michael alive for the morning, and read the note during breakfast.

 

You’re doing well Gavin, but time is running short. Only got 12 tries left. So you want some answers, huh? Well, I can’t actually tell you anything direct. That would get me killed. But I can give you this: Go with your gut instinct. You obviously love him very much. I know for certain you will get to the end of the day, but the sacrifice will be great. You will know what it will be. Cheers!

 

                                                                                      Church

 

Gavin sighed and put his head in his hand. Michael glanced at him curiously.

“You all right, Gav?” he asked. Gavin waved him off.

“Yeah,” he said tiredly. “Just a few nightmares.” Michael snorted.

“Probably from being up all night playing games you aren’t even good at,” he said. Gavin let out a small laugh at that. “At least you admit it,” Michael muttered. He grimaced at the meager meal of oatmeal. “Why do I have to eat this anyways?”

“Because I’m going to buy a lunch for the both of us,” Gavin answered automatically. He and been asked the same question so many times, Gavin knew what to say immediately. Michael accepted that as an answer and went on eating his oatmeal. Gavin read over and over the same words.

 _Gut instinct_. Gavin’s gut instinct was always horrible. But… Church worked for someone, right? He wasn’t acting alone. If only he could find out…  

“…in? Gavin? Hello?” Michael snapped his fingers in front of Gavin. He frowned. “Why are you so out of it today? Usually you’re always up my ass.”

“I told you, just a few nightmares,” Gavin answered. Another automatic reply. Michael’s frown deepened.

“Alright… But tell me if something’s wrong, okay?” Gavin nodded. Michael put his bowl in the sink and looked back at Gavin. “One cup of co-“

“No.” Michael sighed and picked up his bag.

“C’mon then Gav, we gotta go to work.”

 -------------------- Achievement Hunter --------------------

After avoiding Kerry in the hall, (And getting properly yelled at), Gavin finally brought Michael to their office. He sighed and plopped down on his chair. Gavin turned around to look at Michael when Ray pushed him closer to the desk, effectively trapping him.

“Goddamn it Ray!” Gavin swore. He tried to get out, but he was stuck fast. Panic seeped through him. _Michael’s gotta be safe, I can’t just leave him_. Gavin tried to get himself out harder. Then he heard it.

It was a buzz at first, low and quiet, but when he looked back at Michael, he was shaking. Gavin couldn’t see Michael’s face, but by the way his hand was next to the outlet and the fact that he had seen it before; Gavin knew he was being electrocuted. Gavin finally broke free of his chair, falling over and hitting his head. He stumbled over to Michael and tried to grab his shoulder, only to be met with a nasty shock. Gavin screamed in frustration.

            Was he really only down to 11?


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin woke up with another note clenched in his hand, thoughts still running through his mind. He looked at the note in his hand.

 

39/50

 

That was 11 tries left. 11 days to try to keep Michael alive. 11 tries until Gavin has to live without Michael. Gavin forced himself up and guided Michael through the house.

It was exactly like yesterday. The complaints, the questions, the body language… Nothing was different except the memories in Gavin’s head and the knowledge he has now.

There was no point in trying to contact Church again. Gavin wouldn’t learn anything particularly useful. All he could do is use what he already knows to try and keep the Jersey boy alive.

Then Gavin noticed another paper had appeared in his hand during breakfast. Odd. He knew that wasn’t there before, and he had already tossed the note from the beginning away. Gavin opened the note and read what was hastily scribbled on there.

 

Distraction is key.

 

Distraction? Gavin tilted his head at the words. He thought about in the car when he was driving to work, automatically swerving to avoid the cars that had killed Michael so many times before. Tuning out the angry swears from Michael and would-be-killers alike, he mulled over those three words.

Gavin was so caught up in thinking about those words; he noticed that he was about to sit down in his chair at the office. Gavin frowned and plopped down on the couch instead. He glanced over at Michael and noticed he was scowling. Michael got out of his chair and looked behind his computer. Gavin’s blood ran cold and he let out a shout. Michael looked at Gavin abruptly with a worried glance. Gavin stuttered.

“I-I don’t feel very well,” he blurted out. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and faked a grimace.

“You want me to get you something?” Michael asked. Gavin shook his head.

“Just come here for a second,” Gavin murmured.

_Distraction is key._

Michael walked over to Gavin with a look of concern on his face and sat next to Gavin on the couch. “Is it those dreams?” he asked. Gavin nodded. “Want to tell me about them?”

“Not right now,” Gavin muttered. Michael nodded. Gavin leaned on Michael and sighed. _Thank you, Church_ , he thought. Gavin understood what he meant by distraction.

But Gavin doubted he could distract Michael long enough to not raise suspicion. Michael wrapped an arm around Gavin and pulled him closer, his arm rubbing up and down Gavin’s in comfort. Gavin relaxed for what seemed forever (in reality it hasn’t even been a day) and let himself melt into Michael.

Gavin looked up to see Ray walked in the office and smirked at the sight of the two. Michael frowned and quickly explained that Gavin wasn’t feeling very good. Ray’s smirk dropped and he went to get a glass of water for him, muttering something about Gavin never being sick.

Maybe faking being sick wasn’t the best idea.

But it kept Michael alive for a good 15 minutes before Geoff said that Michael had to work, and Gavin if he was feeling up to it. Gavin reluctantly went back to is desk and booted up his computer. Gavin was jumpy the entire recording of Things To Do, since this was the farthest he had ever gotten. Every scream Michael emitted, every swear he yelled, Gavin snapped to look at Michael. Gavin guessed whoever killed Michael couldn’t think of anything that would kill Michael while he was playing video games.

That was something right?

The recording soon ended and everyone got prepared to record the next video. Gavin saw Michael getting up and he immediately groaned and thunked his head on the desk.

“Michael…” Gavin muttered. Michael sighed and sat back down, running his hand on Gavin’s back.

“Jesus Gavin,” Michael muttered. “You really can’t take care of yourself, can you?” Gavin frowned at him, but he knew Michael was kidding. “I’m going to go get some drinks," Michael said after a minute.

“No, please don’t leave me,” he pleaded. Gavin internally cringed on how needy he sounded. But it was almost noon, and he was halfway there. Michael sighed and got up.

“You’ll be fine, Gav,” Michael said. Gavin opened his mouth to protest, but Michael was had already gone out the door. Gavin scrambled after Michael, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a scream. Gavin threw open the door to see Michael with his throat impaled by an umbrella.

“What the fuck happened?” Gavin shrieked. He saw Ryan in the hall, hands up in surrender and face pale.

“I don’t fucking know,” Ryan said hoarsely. “I just- I don’t know. I dropped my umbrella and Michael just tripped and-“

And then Gavin woke up with the terrified face of Ryan burned into his eyelids.

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm running out if ideas on how to kill Michael?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next one will be the last. But so far this is the longest chapter. I'm sorry if they seem ooc, but I know that Michael is actually very sweet.

Gavin was running out of options here. He was panicking and he knew exactly the reason why.

He was down to one try.

Work had already ended, and Michael was finishing up his editing. All Gavin had to do was bring Michael back home and sleep. That’s when the day would be over and things would go back to normal.

Everything had been fine until a mugger cornered the two Lads. In a fucking alley, no less. Michael was gritting his teeth and pushed Gavin behind him, digging into his pockets for any cash, trying to keep calm under the pressure of the gun pointing at them.

Obviously Michael couldn’t risk attacking the mugger back. So he had to give up his belongings. But the mugger was getting impatient and waving his gun around dangerously, flicking the safety on and off repeatedly, the finger on the trigger twitching.

Then came the bang.

  
\--------------------Before--------------------

 

It was maddening.

10 tries left. Gavin swore he had 20 the last time he actually cared. But every time he got one hour further, Michael died. Being the idiot he is, Gavin sometime slipped up and let Michael die twice the same way.

Maybe more than twice.

But the fact is that every time Gavin had a small victory and relaxed even a little bit, all of it would be torn away from him as he started the entire day over. A sick god playing a game of life, hitting the reset button over and over… Maybe Gavin was getting a bit too philosophical.

But he was slowly losing his mind. He kept up the sick act, forcing himself to appear as needy and helpless as possible without raising suspicion. Jack and Ryan kept glancing at him with furrowed eyebrows, making Gavin more nervous. Which helped him with his sick act at least.

It was guaranteed to get Michael a little fed up.

“Gavin, seriously. You can be fine for a moment, alright?” Michael said annoyed. “I have to take a piss, and I can’t stay here to babysit you.” He squeezed Gavin’s hand. “You’ll be fine.”

Gavin gritted his teeth. He couldn’t risk pissing Michael off and have him run off. Michael got up and walked back to his seat. Gavin stared intently at Michael while he was editing Rage Quit. Soon, lunch rolled around and Gavin cheered internally.

Lunch was the farthest he had ever gotten. When everyone else left, Michael turned to look at Gavin.

“Well?” Michael asked. “You obviously can’t go out to buy lunch with your health, and we didn’t bring lunches. You want me to go out and buy someth-“

“No,” Gavin whispered hoarsely, voice rough from fake coughing. Michael sighed.

“I wasn’t asking for your permission, Gav,” he said. “I’m really fucking hungry. You can come with me if you want, but I’m gonna need the keys.” Gavin grumbled, but searched around in his pockets for the keys.

“I’ll drive,” Gavin muttered, grabbing Michael’s wrist and pulling him outside. Quickly and efficiently to avoid any accidents. Gavin assumed that Michael finally got fed up by his attitude because the Jersey boy and pulled back his arm.

“Gavin, what the hell is wrong with you?” Michael asked angrily. “You’ve a pissbaby since we woke up! I know you’re not sick,” he hissed. “I think you forgot that I’ve known you for years!” Gavin rubbed his face. “Tell me, what the fuck is going on?”

“I told you this morning,” Gavin said, defeat lacing his voice.

 “Was it that bad?” Michael demanded. “If it was that bad, tell me!” His face was pink and the freckles on his face were more prominent. Gavin shook his head.

“I can’t,” Gavin admitted. Michael threw up his hands and stormed onto the parking lot. Gavin tensed up. “Micha-“

Then Michael’s body flew when the Warthog hit him.

"HOLY SHIT!” he heard someone yell in the hulking vehicle. Gavin never did find out who killed him.

 

\------------------------47/50------------------------

 

During the next seven tries, Gavin learned to actually pack a lunch for Michael. Gavin was too nauseous to eat anyways. Throughout the days, Gavin thought there must’ve been some angel watching over him because Gavin made it past breakfast and lunch with Michael still intact. The hours ticked by incredibly slow, and Gavin only got more and more nervous.

Especially when Michael recorded a Rage Quit a few hours after lunch.

During the entire recording Gavin flinched whenever Michael slammed his hands down on his desk, slammed his hands down, or pulled at his hair. But somehow, Michael made it through after a good 45 minutes. Michael killed the recording and rolled his chair over next to Gavin’s.

“You feeling better?” Michael asked quietly, calming down. Gavin nodded. His face still had a tinge of pink on his face from the yelling. Michael also sported a look of concern for Gavin, because the Brit was unusually jumpy and quiet. There were a few moments of silence before Geoff poked his head through the door.

“If I’m not interrupting anything, we have some videos to edit,” Geoff said. “Also Gavin, if you want, I can call Griffon to come pick you up or-“

“I’ll be fine,” Gavin interrupted. Geoff nodded and went back out the door.

“C’mon Gavin, let’s head back to main office,” Michael said, getting up. He held a hand out for Gavin to grab. Gavin scowled and got up himself.

“I’m not that useless Michael,” he whined. Michael grinned and put Gavin in a headlock.

"Then stop acting like you are!” Michael said playfully. Gavin yelped and tried to get out.

“Michael stop!” he squeaked. Michael let out a loud laugh and let him go.

“C’mon stupid,” he chuckled. “We don’t want to be killed by Geoff.” Gavin froze. He hadn’t really thought of the others killing Michael… But they wouldn’t, right? Gavin shook his head and followed Michael out to the main office, eyes darting around to spot some kind of danger. He was getting far too paranoid for his own good.

The rest of the day was uneventful, thankfully. There wasn’t much you could do while sitting at the desk, and Ryan had fixed the wiring in the back of Michael’s computer. One by one, the hours ticked by until it was nearly time for them to go home. Gavin had tried to focus on his editing, but after getting only a third done, Michael said that he would do it. Gavin nodded and sat back down on the couch, resuming staring at Michael intently.

But soon, Gavin dosed off and didn’t hear Michael going out the door. Only when Michael’s screamed did Gavin jolt awake. He scrambled out the door and saw that Michael had fallen down the stairs.

This was much more gruesome than the death back at home. Michael had tripped over the boxes that were placed near the top of the stairs. Blood was splattered on the walls and edges of the stairs, and the contents of the box (office supplies and books) were covered in blood as well. Michael's neck was twisted at an impossible angle, and he was gurgling blood. Cuts were littered everywhere and there was a gash above his eyebrow. His foot was twitching and blood slowly pooled underneath him.

When he finally looked at Michael’s body, Barbra was standing a few feet away from him, hands covering her mouth and her face white as a ghost. She looked at Gavin and then back at the broken body and she screamed.

Everyone came out of their offices to see what the commotion was, and the grumbling was cut off as they saw Michael’s body.

The silence was broken when Joel a choked out a stammered, “C-call 911.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin woke up with a start. He stared at the ceiling fan slowly rotating. He was hours away from the end of the day. He’d been careless and let Michael go unsupervised and now he was down another try. At the rate his progress was going, he was going to lose Michael.

The only thing good was that Gavin knew when to be extremely careful. When Michael was just sitting at his desk was fine, but if he got up to go somewhere, death was unavoidable.

And with only two tries left… Gavin shook his head and got up to get ready for the day. He was going to get Michael through the day, even if it killed him.

But why did he feel so sick?

           

\---------------------------Team Nice Dynamite---------------------------

 

Gavin made sure to stay awake this time before he saw Michael get up from his chair. He pretended to have just woken up.

“Where are you going?” he asked, feigning sleepiness. Michael looked back.

“I’m just going to get some Red Bull,” he answered. “Do you want anything?” Gavin saw spots dance in front of his eyes and his stomach roll. Gavin felt nauseous.

“No,” he said. Or tried to, it came out more like a squeak. The back of his throat burned. Michael was at his side in a second.

“Are you okay, Gavvy?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. “You look like your gonna puke.” Gavin looked at him, but couldn’t decide which Michael to focus on. “Gavin?”

“Move,” Gavin moaned. Michael looked confused before Gavin shoved him out of the way and threw up in the trashcan. Michael crinkled his nose, but patted Gavin’s back. Gavin gagged and plopped down on the carpeting.

“Well, I was right,” Michael said, shrugging his shoulders. Gavin shot glare at Michael before wiping his mouth.

“Whatever you tosser,” Gavin said. He got up and ran his other hand through his hair. He felt much better, but his throat still burned. There was pain behind his eyes and his ears felt hot. “C’mon Michael, we need to get back to the main office.”

“Whoa, are you’re sure you’re okay?” Michael asked. “You just threw up and you still look like hell…”

“Must’ve been the peanut butter,” Gavin said quickly. “Who knows how long it’s been there?” Michael blanched.

“Dude, you gave me peanut butter!” he complained. Gavin shrugged.

“Better keep a trashcan next to you then.”

Gavin and Michael exited the small office to go back to the main Achievement Hunter office. They chatted about the newest update for Minecraft and what they’d have to edit, when suddenly Gavin’s skin chilled and got goosebumps.  He pulled Michael backwards, and not even a second before he did that, a cup of coffee fell down and shattered on the floor.

“Holy shit,” Michael breathed. He turned to look at Gavin. “Are you Batman or some shit? Was it the peanut butter?” Gavin shook his head.

“I dunno,” he said, equally confused. “I just- Nevermind,” Gavin said. Michael glared up at Joel who had an apologetic look on his face. “Just… Just watch where you place you goddamn coffee,” he yelled up at him. Gavin shook his head and let out a small laugh.

“C’mon you knob,” he said. “We have a Let’s Play to record, right?” Gavin and Michael went up the stairs carefully, Michael’s eyes darting up now and then. At least he was a little bit more wary. The journey to the main office was successful, and soon the recording started up. Like the walk, it was successful with no incidents. Until the middle of the let’s play.

Gavin started feeling sick again, and he kept darting his eyes up at the light above Michael. He didn’t know why, it just… Happened. The light above him was fine; they were changed out a month ago after Gavin’s shoe and hit it. But as time went on, he felt more and more uneasy and nauseous.

“Hey Gav, you alright there?” Geoff asked, looked at Gavin worriedly. “You look like you’re about to puke.” At that, both Michael and Ray looked at him.

“I’m fine,” Gavin said. It worried him that he had to concentrate on keeping his voice steady. He jumped when thunder rolled outside.

“Shit, looks like it’s gonna rain,” Ray noted. Michael groaned.

“I didn’t bring a fucking umbrella,” he whined. Gavin snorted at the tone of his voice, but his head swam at that simple action. Thunder rolled again and this time, the lights flickered.

“Too spooky,” Ray joked, and the rest of Achievement Hunter laughed. Gavin let out a weak chuckle, but he clutched his stomach and let out a hiss.

The lights flickered again, and this time, everyone looked up worriedly.

“Let’s stop,” Geoff declared. Everyone exited to the menu and quickly saved their recording and audio. Gavin let out a sigh, seeing as the nausea stopped, but his legs were twitching. He kept darting his eyes up at the lights.

_What if it falls_ , he thought. Gavin shook his head. _No, those lights are secure_. As soon as he said that, the twitching stopped, but the nausea came back. He shook his head and looked for the nearest trashcan. Just in case. Michael sighed and eaned back on his chair. He looked at Gavin.   

“So we have to cancel our plan of swimmy bevs, eh?” he asked.

“What are you, Canadian now?” Ray asked him, taking his headphones off. Michael grinned and looked up at the ceiling as he reclined in his chair.

“Now, now Ray,” he said. “We wouldn’t want to piss off Bar-“

And the lights above Michael fell as the thunder clapped and the power was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever but school is starting up again and I'm busy getting forms signed and shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin woke up once more to the sickening vision of the ceiling fan. He lay there quietly and rubbed his eyes. He thought about the day before while automatically starting the day.

The sickness definitely helped him keep Michael alive, some kind of instinct moving him out of harm’s way. Maybe he shouldn’t fight against it, if it helped him keep the Jersey boy alive. And since this was his last try…

Gavin dropped the cup he was holding and Michael flinched at the sound. “You alright Gav?” Michael asked, getting up. Gavin nodded hurriedly.

“I’m fine,” he said quickly. He grabbed a broom and swept up the glass. He hoped that one change wouldn’t affect the day much.

“Alright,” Michael said, he sat back down slowly, his face concerned. Gavin waved at him.

“I was being clumsy,” he said. “Stupid me, we’re gonna have to nab another mug from the store,” he muttered, grinning at Michael. Michael relaxed and went back to eating his breakfast. Gavin’s grin dropped when he saw the content, although sleepy, look on his face.

He hoped this wasn’t Michael’s last.

 

\------------------------Roosterteeth------------------------

 

The whole day Gavin let his “sickness” keep Michael out of harm’s way. Michael kept looking at him weirdly and commenting on, “how that damn peanut butter didn’t give _me_ superpowers.” Gavin rolled his eyes at that.

When the lights flickered, Gavin looked up as his legs twitched and spazzed. After they saved their footage and audio, and jerked Michael’s chair back just as the power went out and light crashed down with a shout of, “Holy shit!” from Michael.

After fumbling around, the power came back on and Michael’s face was white. Gavin was heaving in breaths, but the twitching had stopped.

“Jesus Christ, Michael,” Geoff breathed, looking at the shattered glass on the spot where Michael had been. “You could’ve _died_ ,” he said, voice cracking. Michael nodded feebly. Jack nodded in agreement with Geoff and got up to clean up the mess.

“Good thing we saved,” Ray noted, booting his computer back up. Gavin sighed and let go of Michael’s chair. He gently pushed Michael away from him and leaned back in his chair, the back creaking with the movement.

It was going to be a long day.

 

Gavin got through the rest of the workday, constantly pushing and pulling Michael from death. The sickness became worse over the hours, vomiting more frequently. He waved it off since he felt better after that, but still the Gents were worried.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, focusing on the game in front of him. “Probably a bad lunch or something.” They nodded a bit reluctantly, but left Gavin alone.

His limbs were aching and sore from all the twitching and spasms that happened each time Michael nearly died. The pain behind his eyes was back and he was pretty sure he looked like hell.

Three of the times that Gavin saved Michael, he had gotten hurt. He had bandages over his arms, and had ice on a burn he had gotten.

But the day was over and all Gavin had to do was get Michael home intact.

Gavin sighed and grabbed his backpack before waiting for Michael. He nodded at Gavin, signaling that he was ready to go home. Nothing happened while they were walking out to the parking lot. Gavin got in the driver’s side and started the car.

Or tried to.

The car’s engine spluttered the first time. Gavin frowned and tried again. It spluttered again before stopping completely. He smacked the wheel and jumped when the horn blared. He growled in frustration and tried again. This time he received no response.

“Gavin?” Michael asked.

“What?” he replied angrily.

“Did you fill the tank this morning?”

“…” Gavin knocked his head into the wheel. “No.” Michael sighed.

“Let’s just walk home Gav. Geoff has to work overtime and I doubt he’ll let us take his car. It’s not that far anyways.” Gavin groaned dramatically, but complied and got out. He shouldered his backpack and walked with Michael to the gate.

But that was before.

 

\---------------------------After---------------------------

 

They had taken a shortcut to their house (Well, Geoff’s house. Gavin and Michael were looking for their own place.) through an alley way and through a hole in the fence. Gavin was a bit hesitant, seeing as the alley was poorly lit and there could be anything there. But he would get home faster that way. He quickly followed Michael’s retreating figure. The tips of his fingers started twitching.

Gavin stayed close to Michael, nervously glancing around. He saw the fence at the end of the alleyway and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he heard the click of a gun.

The two lads turned around and breathed in sharply when they saw someone at the other end of the alley walking towards them. He was wobbling and swerving, so it was safe to assume he was drunk. Normally they wouldn’t care and just quickly leave, but the fact that the drunkard was holding a gun deterred them.

“G-give me your fucking money,” he slurred. He waved his gun around and squinted at the two. “Or I’ll shoot you.”

Michael gritted his teeth and dug into his pockets to search for anything he could give the mugger, but the alcohol made him impatient. He waved the gun around even more, flicking the safety on and off repeatedly. Michael pushed Gavin behind him. Gavin’s legs were acting up and the pain behind his eyes became unbearable as the finger on the trigger twitched.

“Hurry up,” the mugger hissed. He glared at Michael. Michael couldn’t risk attacking him. The mugger walked up to Michael and pushed the cold barrel of the gun to his temple. Michael tensed up. “I’ll take your money from you dead body if you don’t hurry,” he threatened. The finger on the trigger twitched again.

“Fine,” Michael gritted out. The mugger stepped back and watched the Jersey boy with cloudy eyes. “Fucking bastard,” Michael muttered under his breath. The mugger’s eyes refocused and bared his teeth.

“What’d you sat to me?” he demanded.

“Nothing!” Michael shot back. Gavin was constantly shifted foot to foot because he was becoming restless. He felt nauseous.

“I’ll fucking show you,” the mugger shouted. He stumbled towards Michael. “You little-“

The gun went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is the last one. The next one will be shorter.


	8. Chapter 8

Gavin jerked awake. He was panting and there was a pain in his shoulder. Gavin closed his eyes as he groaned and rolled over in his bed and snuggled into his pillow. His shoulder kept throbbing from a phantom pain. It felt different today for some-

Wait. Bed? Wasn’t Gavin asleep on the couch? 

He opened his eyes and sat up, the throb slowly subsiding. Gavin was in his bed next to Michael. He scrambled out of bed with a thump and quickly turned on his phone and looked at the date with his heart in his throat.

 

_Wednesday_

 

Gavin grinned and turned to look at Michael. “It’s Wednesday!” he hollered. Michael grumbled and turned over to look at Gavin. “It’s finally Wednesday!” He whooped and punched the air.

“Shut the hell up,” the Jersey boy said to him. Michael sat up and fumbled for his glasses. “And calm down, you’ll open your fucking stitches.” Gavin tilted his head and looked at his shoulder. Bandages covered a wound and there was some blood seeping through.

“Why do I have a bloody bandage?” he asked. Gavin walked over to the mirror and looked at it more closely. He gingerly touched it. It stung.

“Did they mess up your head too?” Michael asked, yawning. He got out of bed and reached for his glasses. “You got shot. Being the idiot you are, you pulled me back and the bullet hit you instead. The bastard went running after that.” Gavin frowned and rolled his shoulder.

“But I feel fine,” Gavin insisted. Michael snorted. He stretched and walked towards Gavin, who was fascinated by the wound. _So yesterday was real._

“You said that while you were high on morphine,” he said. Michael stood behind Gavin and snaked his arms around Gavin’s waist with a grin. “I think you saved my life far too many times yesterday.” He snuggled into the crook of Gavin's neck and sighed. "God knows how many ways I could've died."

“What can I say,” Gavin said, a wide grin matching Michael’s, “Vav to the rescue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very, very short. Sorry. But this is the last chapter. This story was literally made when I was like, "Huh, I want to write some RageHappy." No planning so this was pretty bad.


End file.
